


小狐狸3

by icecola



Category: symy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecola/pseuds/icecola





	小狐狸3

  
  
  
杨九郎手里拿着一管口红看着面前坐在床上气得耳朵毛都炸起来的小狐狸，一时有些犯怂。  
  
这事儿说起来也怨他，没养狐狸之前他答应公司里的女同事要让在国外旅游的朋友捎管口红回来的，谁成想这口红刚拿到手带回家里，小狐狸就从他包里翻了出来，口红经手的都是女性，因此外包装会有一股淡淡的女士香水气味，小狐狸一闻就闻出了不对劲儿，一脸“你肯定背着我在外面有狐狸精”了的表情盯着杨九郎，就差开口给他一顿嘴炮了。   
  
“这人托我买的，不是送的。”  
  
杨九郎进行着最后的解释，小狐狸关键时刻又听不懂人话了，还是凶巴巴地冲杨九郎呲牙咧嘴，杨九郎解释不清，但终归不能让小狐狸吃醋酸着了，咬牙之间，杨九郎把口红扔在了小狐狸怀里。  
  
“得得得，这个送你了，我回头儿赔人家钱。”  
  
小狐狸这下可高兴了，杨九郎送他东西他就当宝贝，小爪子灵活地撕开外皮就赶紧倒出来了里面的口红，拔掉盖子是淡淡的巧克力味，颜色也是草莓红，小狐狸之前没见过这东西，但吃过糖，闻着味道甜甜的，形状也像糖块儿，便激动地举起口红朝杨九郎说：  
  
“甜甜！”  
  
杨九郎正心疼着自个儿钞票呢，就敷衍的点了个头，小狐狸以为这是允许自己开吃的口令，张嘴就要咬口红尖，杨九郎见势不妙连忙给人手拍了下来。  
  
“这可不是甜甜！不能吃！”  
  
见小狐狸神色迷茫，眼里还有因为手被打疼了泛起的泪光，杨九郎叹了口气，接过口红在小狐狸唇瓣上细细地描绘着。  
  
“是要这么用的。”  
  
大牌子的口红很润，杨九郎轻轻在人下唇点了几下用手指晕开，耐心地教他。  
  
“抿一下？”  
  
小狐狸的唇形很好看，薄而粉嫩，滴下的唇心像一片桃花瓣，脸蛋儿也白净，用这样不凛冽的草莓红涂上淡淡的一层更显得模样怜人，杨九郎实在喜欢极了，就忍不住往他脸上亲了一口。  
  
“哎哟我们磊磊可真好看。”  
  
杨九郎夸他的时候小狐狸会很高兴，即便是不知道杨九郎出于什么理由，他都会兴奋地立起来耳朵在杨九郎身上乱蹭，杨九郎让他蹭得支棱了裤裆，于是杨九郎哄骗着小狐狸说：  
  
“想尝尝这个甜甜什么味儿吗？”  
  
小狐狸以为自己又要有了糖吃，大声地回应了杨九郎一句：  
  
“想！”  
  
接着却是杨九郎捏住小狐狸肉嘟嘟的双颊，将人小嘴儿捏成了一个o型，然后按着小狐狸的肩头让人跪了下去，一根滚烫的肉棒打在小狐狸的脸上，杨九郎把龟头抵在了小狐狸的嘴边，一点点地塞进了那张小嘴儿里。  
  
“哥哥给你吃大的。”  
  
小狐狸的口交技术不错，嘴里很会伺候人，吃进杨九郎的肉棒的时候会很仔细地收起牙齿用舌尖托着嘴里硕大的肉棒往喉咙里送，他深知怎么口杨九郎才会舒服，没有做过多的前戏就将含着的肉棒送进了喉咙深处，空闲的手握着嘴里吃不下的部分跟着喉咙挤压的频率一起动着，到快窒息时才扬起头呼吸新鲜空气，却在还没缓过气时就被已经让他口爽了的杨九郎拽着头发又摁了回去。  
  
杨九郎的力气很大，摁着小狐狸的时候肉棒要远比小狐狸吃进去的深，小狐狸难受的干呕着，感觉杨九郎几乎要把他的喉咙捅穿一般，干呕导致喉管的急促收缩又给了杨九郎新一轮的快感，杨九郎终于一声低吼射进了小狐狸的嘴里。

浓稠的精液射了小狐狸一嘴，杨九郎把肉棒从他嘴里抽出来，合不上的嘴角顺着蜿蜒出一道混着口红的白浊，小狐狸的舌尖载着一团精液痴痴地耷拉在外，舌面的精液与上颚交连处丝丝缕缕的蛛网，眼神迷蒙地等待着杨九郎的下一个指令，杨九郎用手指把小狐狸嘴角的精液推进去，然后抬着人下巴迫使人仰头将嘴里的精液吞咽。  
  
“咽下去，喝奶长身体。”  
  
小狐狸乖乖的咽下嘴里杨九郎的东西，精液的效用对他来说与春药无异，此时小狐狸面上的表情已然是陷入了情欲，膝盖在床上跪久了会导致酸麻得站不起来，小狐狸便四肢并用地爬到床边拽住了杨九郎的手。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
杨九郎居高临下的看着小狐狸淫乱的表情，只见小狐狸当着他的面儿分开了自己的双腿，接着将杨九郎的手带到了自己的穴口处，杨九郎抻指一摸，那里已经湿的不像话了，方才对方给自己口交所跪的那片区域兀地有了一小片水渍，小狐狸的双手握住了杨九郎半疲软的肉棒快速撸动，眼神透露出了十分的渴望，  
  
“喝奶长身体。”  
  
这一句话又让杨九郎的性器打到了小狐狸脸上，看着小狐狸一心求操的神情，杨九郎将人双腿摁在胸口这便提枪上阵，  
  
“你可真是……”  
  
狐狸洞还有点涩，杨九郎直接往那里啐了口唾沫润湿，微凉的津液激得狐狸洞一阵收缩，小狐狸咬着唇嘤咛了一声，惹来杨九郎一个猛击。  
  
“小骚货。”  
  
杨九郎摸着小狐狸这段时间被他养出来点儿肉的小肚子，轻轻拍了一下，抓着人大腿根一边把小狐狸往下摁得更深，一边咬着人敏感不堪的耳尖说：

“以后给哥哥生一窝狐狸宝宝好不好？”   
  
原本是调情的骚话，可杨九郎一说出这话来小狐狸却哭得更凶了，不是爽到哭的那种，是真的很难过的哭，一声接着一声的，剧烈的呼吸把肋骨都缩得清晰可见，这可把杨九郎吓坏了，屁股也不操了，杨九郎连忙停下来把小狐狸抱怀里顺着气哄他。  
  
“怎么了？”  
  
小狐狸呼噜着嗓子说不出话。   
  
杨九郎这期间一直没教小狐狸说太多话，除了一些求操的骚话就是哥哥和磊磊，现在小狐狸有了自己的意愿想表达，却又苦于肚子里一句东西没有而说不出来，回想着杨九郎刚才教给自己的话，小狐狸语次不清的努力组成了一句囫囵的话。  
  
“哥哥，奶，不给宝宝。”  
  
所幸杨九郎听得懂小狐狸话里的意思，但这小孩儿想得也太单纯了，他这个宝宝吃的奶跟小宝宝怎么能一样呢？杨九郎无奈地摇摇头，揩着小狐狸的泪珠儿说：  
  
“那我都给这个宝宝成吗？”  
  
小狐狸认夸认的很快，杨九郎一说这个宝宝他就主动认了上去，皱巴巴的小脸儿也不哭了，扭扭小屁股就要杨九郎接着动。  
  
“哥哥满满——”  
  
“你怎么这么贪吃啊？”  
  
杨九郎嘴上说着小狐狸贪得无厌，其实下面的肉棒早就让小狐狸这可爱劲儿弄得大了一圈，恨不得就这么把人绑床上肏他一辈子，嶙峋的胯骨被杨九郎强制扣住，擦着前列腺的那处G点，杨九郎每次都能精准有力地带给小狐狸一场酸痛的爽利，平坦的腹部不时会有几点龟头形状凸起，杨九郎坏心眼儿地按着小狐狸圆润的小肚脐，迫使他因为痒缩起穴口，沙哑的呻吟从狐狸嘴儿里溢出，杨九郎迅猛地操弄着，把人口中的声音全部噎了回去。  
  
身下的狐狸已经被肏得七荤八素的，射出的精液弄得哪里都是，最后一次射精时小狐狸已是射不出什么东西了，杨九郎就在这时停了片刻，小狐狸以为杨九郎要放过他，就松了一口气放松地窝在了床上，却在倏忽间杨九郎陡然加快了频率操弄，小狐狸被生理泪水呛得咳嗽，小爪子挠在杨九郎背上挠出了一道血印，杨九郎被这疼痛一刺激，精关失守射了小狐狸满肚子。  
  
“哥哥再教一句话。”  
  
余温还没过去，小狐狸抱着尾巴躺在杨九郎身上累得睁不开眼，但还是哼了一声答应了杨九郎，沾着不知道谁的精液的脚丫子蹬到了杨九郎小腿肚。  
  
“老公。”  
  
新词的字音不太好发出来，小狐狸被操得迷迷糊糊的，舌头也大了，就跟着含糊发音。  
  
“脑公？”  
  
杨九郎摇摇头，把小狐狸搂在怀里，抓起白嫩的狐狸爪子伸手往小狐狸手心写着那两个字。   
  
“是老公。”  
  
这回的字音发得清楚了一些，小狐狸卷着舌头抵向前齿，用力弹拨了一下终于发对了新学的字音。  
  
“老公？”  
  
标标准准，没一点儿吞字的错误，杨九郎对于自己的教学成果很骄傲，刚想亲亲小狐狸的嘴巴告诉对方以后要把哥哥换成老公的要求后，这小家伙儿居然就会给他杨九郎举一反三了。

“哥哥老公！”   
  
这称呼臊得杨九郎受不了，他突然觉得自个儿这几天好像犯了什么滔天罪行，五年以上最高死刑的那种。


End file.
